Before they return
by Apocalypsey
Summary: Armin and Jean are sent to do some brain-thinking with one another, but when Jean is getting emotional, Armin is there for him. The working soon turns into something more loving... - (Rated M: For Frick Fracking)


Armin lay out a large map of outer-walls, sent with Jean to concoct yet another plan. Jean swirled his fingers through a random book he had found on the floor. The book had been a diary of another dead person who had passed away when the Colossal Titan first hit Wall Rose. As he only skimmed through the old-crumbled papers, tears swelled up in his eyes. Jean wasn't one to cry, but some emotions had gotten to him hard. Armin, who had turned around to check on Jean, had noticed as multiple tears hid the wooden floor.

"Jean?" Armin asked with his sweet voice, walking closer in concern. Jean quickly wiped tears from his face and closed the book, with his finger in the page he had been on.  
"Do you need any help Armin?" Jean asked.

"Not really, but it would be appreciative if you did come with me. Why are, or were, you crying?"

"Oh, it was merely nothing to worry about." Jean confessed, setting the book on a nearby table.

"Jean, is it anything you want to talk about? I wouldn't want you to have to hide your emotions." Jean was surprised by the boys concern, and gave into his current emotions. He pulled Armin into a bear hug, and cried on the back of Armin's shirt. Armin returned the tight grip around Jean's arms, and rested his head on the taller-boys shoulders.

"Thanks, really Armin." Jean mumbled, letting go and wiping his eyes once more. Armin nodded and smiled, signaling to get back to their work.

_45 minutes later:_

"The others should be here soon, and I believe I've done my work. Or at least I haven't got anything else on my mind to think." Armin announced, and sat down and rested sitting on the floor, his back on a wall. Jean only agreed without speaking, and sat next to the boy. Jean's cheeks changed color quickly, and he slipped his sweaty hand into Armin's. Armin didn't freak out at the action, but held his hand just as tight. Jean wiped his hand on his pants, wondering if he should put his hand back in or not. With his confusion, Armin grabbed his hand and gave him a smile. _That's it, _Jean thought. Jean rushed and pressed his quivering lips into Armin's. Armin was finally taken aback, and sat un-knowingly of what to do when Jean laid back. Jean panted in nervousness and sat on his knees, "I-I'm…s-sorry…" was all that came out, and it barely did. Armin's cheeks color changed from pink to red, and he jumped onto Jean. Jean's arms swung around Armin as Armin leaned in for another kiss, Armin got comfortable in his position on Jean's lap. The kiss soon intensified Jean adding tongue. They let go of the wet and hot kiss, a thin line of saliva connecting their mouths. They both panted for breathe, both amazed and already-erect. Armin waiting for Jean to cool down to continue their actions. Jean looked up at Armin, and Armin dived in, slipping his hands around Jean's back. Jean's hands explored from his golden hair down towards his bottom. Their foreheads connected each other, looking into each other's eyes. Jean took in the moment to admire the boy's blue eyes, damn were they perfect. Jean sure felt pleasure, and was up for doing Armin, but some things held him back – Armin's purity and innocence, and the feeling of regret he feared he get even after. Armin on the other hand, was accepting his 'first time' be with Jean. The time thinking was limited, _very limited, _and Armin had begun un-buttoning Jean's shirt. Jean lifted the other's shirt, gently placing it on the ground around them. Armin crawled back, unzipping Jean's pants and soon lowering his boxers. Sweat on Jean's forehead fell slowly but surely as Armin set his length in his hands. Armin looked up at Jean as he did so; he licked down to up, and placed a hand around the figure, rubbing it up and down. Jean let out soft moans, a little embarrassed to be loud. Jean set his head back, breathing deeply as he felt Armin's mouth around his length, bobbing his head up and down. Jean felt at his edge, pre-cum dripped down the side, Armin cleaning up the fluid. Armin then let go of the d, and pulled off his lower-clothing. Armin was in most-control, Jean was laid back, and Armin was lifting himself upon him, ready to lower himself on Jean. Both of the boys moaned loudly – Armin louder- as Jean entered Armin's entrance. Armin rode Jean, Jean's hands set on Armin's hips as they rolled and rode Jean. "I-AH, Armin, I'm c-"Jean hadn't been able to finish his statement before his white fluid dripping down the sides of him. Armin raised himself, the rest of the white liquid fell out of his asshole, falling onto Jean's D. They both panted, but Jean soon realized Armin hadn't released himself of his pleasure. Through the after-pleasure and pain, Jean sat up and quickly gave Armin a hand-job. His speed increased quickly, and he bobbed his head up and down. Jean kept his head pressed down on Armin even after he came, he let the cum fill his mouth, and soon swallowed it all. Armin held Jean's hair roughly as he came, moaning his name loudly as he watched Jean swallow his mess.

"Why is Jean asleep?" Ymir asked as she entered the room, looking at the horse-faced-boy sleep by the side of a wall.

"He just fell asleep; I guess he didn't get much sleep last night. But I got some plan ideas, let's go." Armin grabbed his large map and overall papers, as Ymir kicked Jean to awake. Armin turned and gave a wink to Jean, before Jean was delivered with a rough kick of Ymir's boot.


End file.
